K
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: [DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN] "Terdengar aneh saat kau tidak mengharapkan perkenalan tapi, aku dengan bodohnya bertingkah akrab padamu. Juga aku tidak tahu namamu, lalu, ah, ini memang aneh. Aku mau kau mengenalku dengan nama K, abjad sebelas dari alphabet, K." Boys Love


**.**

 **.**

" _ **Terdengar aneh saat kau tidak mengharapkan perkenalan tapi, aku dengan bodohnya bertingkah akrab padamu. Juga aku tidak tahu namamu, lalu, ah, ini memang aneh. Aku mau kau mengenalku dengan nama K, abjad sebelas dari alphabet, K."**_

.

.

.

Dia seorang siswa bernama Kyuhyun. Pemuda keturunan Cina itu di sekolahkan orangtuanya di salah satu sekolah ternama di Inggris. Kyuhyun hanya ikut saja apa kemauan orangtuanya. Bagai raga tanpa jiwa. Kyuhyun hanya berpikiran untuk hidup tenang, tanpa pengganggu, perusuh, yang mengusik setiap sudut sensitif pada dirinya.

Cukup dari usia kanaknya hingga sekarang 12 tahun, perkataan sadis, tatapan tajam, pertengkaran, menjadi makanan batinnya selama di rumah. Kyuhyun tidak mau tahu lagi. Kyuhyun membutakan mata dan hati untuk semuanya.

Hingga Kyuhyun menjadi pribadi tertutup, tidak punya teman, pendiam, dan suka menyindiri di danau buatan belakang sekolah yang selalu sepi dari siswa lain.

" _London bridge is falling down... falling down... falling down..._ "

Belah bibir Kyuhyun terbuka melantunkan lagu kanak dari Inggris. Tatapannya kosong ke depan. Kedua tangannya melingkar memeluk lutut. Kepala Kyuhyun tertoleh ke kiri dan kanan seirama lagu yang tengah ia dendangkan.

" _London bridge is falling down... oh, my lady..._ "

Diikuti aliran bening yang keluar begitu saja dari mata sipitnya. Tidak ada isakan. Kyuhyun terus bernyanyi, menyesapi setiap makna liriknya, ya, jembatan London akan hancur, seperti hidupnya yang hancur.

Hingga hari di mana keadilan dari yang maha kuasa menyentuh lembut jiwa rapuh Kyuhyun datang, memberi warna lain dari abu-abu hidup Kyuhyun, seseorang dengan perkataan konyolnya, "Jembatan London yang mana ya maksud lagunya? Di sinikan banyak jembatan."

Nyanyian Kyuhyun terhenti. Ekor matanya menangkap laki-laki berseragam sama dengannya yang duduk tiga meter jauhnya dari tempat Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu berwajah Asia. Duduknya selonjoran di pinggir danau. Fokus pandangnya ke depan, tidak melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Dari dulu aku gak suka lagu itu. Tidak pantas dinyanyikan anak kecil. Kita mendoakan jembatan London hancur. Itu musibah!" lanjutnya berlagak kritis.

"jadi, jangan nyanyikan lagi. Sebelum hancur, kita bisa menjaganya. Setelah hancur, kita bisa memperbaikinya. Tidak ada satupun yang benar-benar hancur dalam hidup ini. Kecuali pikiran dangkal orang yang menginginkan kehancuran."

Danau menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan Kyuhyun dengan laki-laki berambut hitam sekelam malam yang berlagak kritis itu. Tidak ada satu pun yang tahu. Hati rapuh Kyuhyun bersemi tanpa alasan. Seperti musim semi yang memekarkan bunga-bunga indah.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya seperti biasa Kyuhyun duduk termenung menatap danau yang tenang. Saat-saat dia bisa merasakan kesendirian dan jauh dari perkara rumah.

" _London bridge is falling down... falling down... oh, my lady..._ "

Tentu Kyuhyun ingat perkataan laki-laki semalam, tapi, apa pedulinya, Kyuhyun akan selalu merasa bebannya terangkat ketika Kyuhyun menyuarakan hatinya melalui lagu anak-anak Inggris itu. Dia dan lagu itu seolah menyatu.

"Kemungkinan ada faktor lain mengapa kau terus menyanyikan lagu musibah itu."

Kemudian Kyuhyun menghentikan nyanyiannya, tanpa melirik ke asal suara yang sama dengan semalam. Si laki-laki dengan rambut hitamnya.

"Aku yakin kau tak tahu lagu lain. Hahahahahaha..." laki-laki itu tertawa, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik.

Di saat itulah, Kyuhyun merasakan musim panas yang menggelora, bersemangat, dari tawa renyah si laki-laki. Hangat.

.

.

.

Hari setelahnya, Kyuhyun kembali menekuni diri duduk memeluk lutut di pinggir danau. Iris karamelnya yang selalu menerawang entah kemana. Memperkukuh jiwanya yang melayang-layang ke tempat lain.

" _London bridge is falling down..._ "

Saat belah bibir Kyuhyun baru saja terbuka melantunkan lagu kesukaannya, seseorang yang bersuara sama dari hari-hari sebelumnya menginterupsi Kyuhyun untuk berhenti.

Bukan lagi si laki-laki dengan rambut hitamnya duduk berjarak tiga meter atau dua meter. Tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun, menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun lembut, menyalurkan kehangatan yang terasa hingga ke ulu hati laki-laki Tiongkok itu. Namun, tidak membuat Kyuhyun lantas menoleh dan menjadikan mereka adu tatapan. Tidak. Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan pandangan melembut lurus ke arah danau.

"Aku punya lagu untukmu, dengarlah," si laki-laki menyematkan sebelah _earphone_ ke lubang telinga Kyuhyun, "maaf jika aku lancang." tuturnya canggung.

Denting piano menyeruak masuk ke rongga pendengaran Kyuhyun, bersamaan semilir angin menerpa dedaunan pada pohon dan menggetarkan permukaan air danau yang tenang. Helaian rambut coklat gelap Kyuhyun melambai-lambai searah angin. Kulit putih pucatnya mendeteksi hawa dingin yang menguar.

Mana mungkin Kyuhyun sampai lupa. Musim dingin akan datang tiga hari lagi. Menyambutnya dan seluruh makhluk hidup di London.

"Terdengar aneh saat kau tidak mengharapkan perkenalan tapi, aku dengan bodohnya bertingkah akrab padamu. Juga aku tidak tahu namamu, lalu, ah, ini memang aneh. Aku mau kau mengenalku dengan nama K, abjad kedua dari alphabet, K."

Dengan perkataan itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam diam, batinnya merapalkan satu huruf secara berulang, "K... K... K... K...," terus begitu hingga Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya ke bahu K. Memejamkan mata. Menikmati tiap detik perasaan yang membuatnya lebih hidup. Membuatnya merasakan, apa itu suka, sayang, dan cinta secara bersamaan dalam satu waktu.

.

.

.

 **Musim dingin pertama London**

 _Peristiwa itu terjadi sangat cepat. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyadarinya. Suara ledakan yang tiba-tiba membahana dari pusat kota London. Jembatan terbesar London telah dihancurkan!_

 _Tepat pukul 03.00 dini hari, saat jam raksasa Big Ben berdentang tiga kali. Sekumpulan orang Asia berbaju putih yang dicemooh bodoh, kurang kerjaan, serta gila, tidak tahunya menjadi sumber malapetaka bagi London._

 _Mereka membawa bom yang tersembunyi oleh jubah putih besar masing-masing. Tua, muda, dan kanak. Mereka berjalan beriringan bak itik dan anak-anaknya. Merapalkan kalimat-kalimat aneh dalam bahasa yang tidak pernah didengar._

 _Tidak ada yang pernah tahu mereka kelompok darimana dan apa tujuannya._

 _Yang pasti, perbuatan mereka sungguh tidak termaafkan. Beratus orang menjadi korban jiwa dalam kejadian itu. Mencetak sejarah baru bagi London._

 _._

 _._

"Hari ini peringatan peristiwa hancurnya jembatan London 50 tahun silam. Ayah jadi teringat lagu anak-anak _London Bridge Is Falling Down_. Penulis lagunya menyuruh anak-anak polos tak berdosa untuk mendoakan bersama-sama kehancuran kita. Pantas saja. Ayah tidak pernah suka lagu itu. Sangat tidak suka."

Tangan tuanya yang keriput mengepal erat di pegangan kursi goyang kesayangannya. Derit kursinya yang bergerak ke depan dan belakang secara perlahan menjadi satu-satunya suara di ruangan sederhana dengan pemanas ruangan dari tungku api yang hidup.

Sweater rajut tuanya yang hangat mampu menghalau rasa dingin dari musim dingin pertama London.

Laki-laki paruh baya dengan rambut yang memutih tengah memejamkan mata erat, guratan wajahnya memperlihatkan kemarahan sekaligus kesedihan mendalam.

Hembusan napas panjang menyudahi emosi diri yang meningkat.

Mata lelahnya terbuka kembali, belah bibirnya terbuka dan berkata, "Kau tahukan, ayah tidak pernah menyukai kata berandai. Tapi, sampai usia setua ini, ayah masih berpikir. Andai ayah lebih cepat menemuinya menyendiri di sana. Andai ayah memaksanya untuk bersuara dan menceritakan masalahnya. Andai... andai saja... waktu terulang kembali." Buliran bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata lelaki paruh baya itu. Tidak ada isakan. Hanya tangisan sendu dalam diam.

Tiga orang muda yang duduk mengelilinginya menunduk secara bersamaan. Mendengarkan dengan saksama cerita berulang dari si lelaki paruh baya, ayah mereka.

Dengan tangan bergetar, diusapnya perlahan demi perlahan permukaan kaca pada bingkai yang didekapnya. Sebuah kertas berharga yang di bingkai.

 _London Bridge will Falling Down._

 _Saat angin beraroma es. Kau akan menjadi kenangan abadi yang membuatku bisa merelakan segalanya. Terima kasih._

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Apakah cerita ini dapat dimengerti? K, tentu saja Kibum.**

 **Hahaha... Silahkan meninggalkan jejak.**


End file.
